Fluffy One-Shots!
by RozaDimitri99
Summary: The title basically says it all. I will be updating with fluffy one shots about the couples of VA including: DimitrixRose, EddiexMia, ChristianxLissa, AdrianxSydney, MichaelxSonya, and maybe even AbexJanine :) Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alrighty guys so my first fluff story of many is going to be about Mia and Eddie because I think that they would have made an adorable couple. This story takes place a week after Frostbite. :) hope you love it -Sammy **

Eddie and Mia:

Eddie and Mia hadn't done much talking since the incident when they had been kidnaped along with Christian, Rose and Mason until late one night. Eddie had been sleeping when he got a text. It was from Mia.

_Eddie?... _She'd texted. Mia was nervous to talk to anyone from the incident because she thought that everyone hated her. It wouldn't have surprised her if Eddie responded by telling her to fuck off. That didn't happen though.

_Who's this?_ Eddie responded. Mia's heart picked up sped when she got his text and she immediately responded.

_It's Mia. _Again she was nervous about how his reaction would be.

_Oh... Hey Mia. What's up? Why are you texting me in the middle of the night?_ It was a valid question seeing as curfew was about four hours ago and most of the campus was fast asleep. She couldn't sleep though.

_I had a nightmare... about the kidnapping..._ Mia gulped, remembering her dream.

In her dream, she'd been tied up to her chair just like when it really happened, except this time, the strigoi didn't feed from Eddie, they came over and fed from her and made it hurt. She screamed and thrashed as much as she could but she didn't have a wide range of motion. The vampire fed from her until she was at the brink of death and then he stopped. She was left gasping and bleeding. He had walked away from her and to the dhampirs of the group before Mia could even realize it. Leaning down so that he was face to face with Rose, he snarled and Mia saw her flinch back which only provoked the vampire even more. Without another breath... he leant down and snapped Rose's neck before moving on to Eddie and Mason, snapping their necks as well. Mia woke up from her nightmare gasping for breathe and sweating through her cloths. Instantly she had picked up her phone but it took her a minute to find out who to text. Eddie was one of the only people that understood what it was like.

_Oh... You want me to come over? _His text shocked her. He wanted to come over? Mia knew that Eddie and Rose were notorious for sneaking out of their dorms and partying with countless other dhampirs and moroi but they never partied in the moroi dorms; they were way to hard to get into, weren't they?

For a second, Mia didn't know how to respond. Did she want him to come over? She didn't know. It took her about a minute before she decided to just go with her instinct.

_Yeah... if you can. That would be great. The nightmare really freaked me out and I'm not sure if I'll be able to fall back asleep :'( _Mia texted back.

Eddie was a little shocked at himself that he offered to come over. Sure, he'd snuck into moroi dorms before and it was tough but not impossible but it had always been for a party or one of his close friends but never for a single girl. He felt back for Mia though. Mia was a moroi, and a fragile one at that. Unlike Mia, Eddie had been trained his whole life to handle these types of things. Sure, he'd had dreams about the incident but mainly they just consisted of memories of him and Mason or him, Mason, and Rose. They were never nightmares. That might have been because he had been to high on vampire endorphins to notice any of the bad things though. However, he understood that Mia was hurting and probably scared shitless so he would take the chance for her to be content and get a good nights sleep.

_I'll be right over. Just give me a couple of minutes to work out a plan to get past the guardians. What's your room number? _Eddie texted back. Guardians always guarded the moroi building heavily, partly to make sure that nobody was hooking up in the middle of the night but also to make sure that none of the moroi were hurt and nobody can get into the building to hurt them. _They don't do that for the dhampir though because obviously we aren't good enough. _Eddie thought with an irritated attitude about it. His attitude didn't last long though because he remembered the phrase that had been drilled into him since he was three years old "They come first" he took a breathe and tried to figure out a plan that would get him into the building.

_Room 203... thank you, Eddie. _Mia smiled at the thought of Eddie coming over but her smile instantly turned into one of confusion. Why was she so happy that Eddie was coming over? She tried to tell herself that she was only happy because she wouldn't be alone.

_You're welcome. _Eddie smiled as he sent the text. He'd worked it out and felt pretty confident that he would make it to her dorm unnoticed.

Mia smiled and laid back down in her bed while she waited for Eddie to come. It was about a half hour later that Eddie came and Mia was still cuddled up with a pillow in bed. She was still scared about her dream. She kept thinking to herself about how vivid it had been. Thinking about it made her shiver. The reel of pictures of the evil vampires stopped when she heard the softest knock possible on her door. Standing up from her bed, she realized that she was only wearing a teeshirt and boyshort underwear. It was dark, though, so she didn't really care.

When she opened the door, she saw a very tired looking Eddie wearing black and red checkered pajama pants and a tight black tee shirt. His hair was messy much like her own. She smiled at him and let him into her room before she gently shut and locked her dorm room door. In the awkward silence of the room, the door sounded to loud and they both jumped at the noise, worried that it might wake someone else from the building up or alert the guardians. In actuality, the voice wasn't very loud but that didn't stop them from worrying.

After standing still, in complete silence for a moment, they looked at each other. Eddie came over to Mia and tentatively wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Eddie had always been a loving person and he had a big brother quality about him. Mia rested her head on his chest after she wrapped her arms around him neck. She held onto him so tight it was almost like she was fighting for her life but Eddie didn't mind, it just made him hold her tighter.

"What happened in your nightmare?" Eddie whispered to Mia. As soon as the words left Eddie's mouth, Mia felt tears spring to life in her eyes almost instantaneously. Eddie could feel her change and he led her over to her purple and black sheet covered bed. When they sat down, Mia didn't leave Eddie's side and he didn't mind. He let her cry into his shoulder until she could breathe enough to tell him what was wrong.

When Mia finally brought herself to take deep breaths instead of gasping for breath while she cried, she brought her head off of Eddie's shoulder and wiped her face. "I'm sorry..." she whispered and looked right into Eddie's eyes.

Eddie's eyes were staring right back into hers when he said, "It's not a problem." He broke eye contact only when a small blush came across the skin on his cheeks. _I never really realized how pretty she is... especially with her blonde curls messy on her head._ Eddie thought to himself. Eddie couldn't help but notice that she looked nervous.

Mia nervously looked away from Eddie and mumbled, "Can you... can you... maybe stay over tonight?... I don't think I'll be able to fall back asleep if I'm alone." she whispered nervously. Eddie smiled at her nervousness but understood it. They weren't exactly friends since she'd tried to ruin Lissa's and Rose's lives but they did have something in common. They both lived through a horrible moment in their lives together.

Taking a deep breath and trying to fill himself with confidence that he wasn't sure existed anymore after losing his right hand man, Eddie laid down on her bed and took her down with him. They were both laying on their sides facing each other with only the soft sound of their breathing filling the room.

"Is that better?" Eddie breathed out, beginning to become nervous himself, being next to a beautiful girl in her bed when he knew that he shouldn't be.

Mia nodded and started closing her eyes, "Yes." she breathed out before closing her eyes. When her eyes were closed, she leaned over and laid her head down on Eddie's chest and wrapped one arm around his stomach which was covered in abs from all of his training. Eddie and Mia both smiled to themselves at the close contact.

Eddie whispered, "Goodnight." and closed his eyes when he wrapped his arm around Mia's back while she laid in his arms. He loved the way she felt in his arms.

Mia loved being in Eddie arms and she didn't understand why. She passed it off as just loving the feeling of not being alone. "Goodnight." she said back to him. She barely felt him press a kiss to the hair on the top of her head and she smiled before quickly falling into a heavy, much needed sleep.

Before she was completely engulfed in the darkness of sleep, she could have sworn that she heard him whisper, "So beautiful." almost inaudibly.

When Mia woke up in the morning, she was alone again. Where Eddie had been lying when she fell asleep, there was a note: _I'm sorry to be gone when you woke up but I needed to get back to my dorm before the guardians were fully awake. Text me if you need anything :) -Eddie_

Mia initially felt upset that he had left but she understood why he would. Maybe if she was lucky she would get to hang out with him today... she smiled at the thought.

**AN: Alrighty guys! What did you guys think about that? I've had that story in my mind for a few days and I wanted to write it. So I'll be updating this story with little mini stories randomally but I will be updating for sure :) love you all -Sammy **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so I almost completely forgot about this story. My bad it wont happen again. So one review I got said that you wanted me to make this a Eddie and Mia story in itself instead of a bunch of different little stories. I actually kind of like that idea. What do all of you guys think? Would you like that? Let me know. I love you all so so much **** -Sammy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so I decided that I'm going to post another one shot on here, this time it's Abe and Janine. After I post this one, I'm going to post what would be chapter two of my Mia and Eddie story. That way, you guys can tell me which one you want more: just the one shots or a whole Mia and Eddie story. By the way, this one shot takes place while Rose is in confinement when she got accused of murdering the queen. I love you all -Sammy **

Abe and Janine:

Janine couldn't stop thinking about her little girl sitting in a jail cell all alone with no one to talk to. She remembered taking Rose to the zoo when she was only a little girl, around 3 or 4, and Rose hated it. Can you believe that? A little kid who doesn't like the zoo. So odd. Rosemarie hated it so much because she hated to see the animals confined to cages. Rose thought that it wasn't fair for them to be bottled up like that having little to no fun unless it was a show for the zoo.

Ever since then, Rose has hated feeling like she's in a cage. She's very claustrophobic. Now, she really was sitting in a cage, having no fun, all alone. She must be close to dying. Just the thought of Rose being upset and scared brought tears to Janine's eyes.

Although Rose loaths her mother because she believes that Janine does not care, Rose couldn't be more wrong. Janine loves Rose and so does Abe. Everything that Janine has done has only been in Rose's best interest plus it was easier for Janine not to get close to Rose only to leave her to be raised by the academy; that's just the way being a guardian works. Not to mention, there was no way that Janine would take herself and Rose to live in a blood whore community. Not a single, solitary chance.

Now that Abe was in Rose's life, things were supposed to be looking up, not plunging down into a deep hole that it would, no doubt, be hard to come back from. Abe was representing Rose in this case but he's not even a real lawyer! It terrified Janine to think of her little girl being put down like a animal by her own people, her own race, guardians. All of her life, Rose was taught that she would eventually meet her end in battle against a strigoi, protecting her moroi, not by a date in a planner. No doubt that Rose was thinking the exact same thing as her mother was. As hard as it was for Janine, she had to try to remain positive, for her daughter if for no one else. The one thing that really helped her to remain positive through everything was the fact that she knew Rose to be innocent of the crimes that she had been sattled with. Deep in her heart and mind, she knew that Rose was incapable of commitment such blasphemy. Sure, Rose wasn't Queen Tatianna's biggest fan, that was no secret, but Rose knew how our world worked, even better than some people twice, or even three times her age did.

"Janey, you have got to stop worrying. She's going to be fine." Abe said as he rested his hands on Janine's shoulders from behind. Janine felt tears spring to her eyes despite her desperate protests. Abe always had a way of forcing Janine's shields down and made her show her true emotions.

Turning around to face him, Janine spoke through thick tears and a tight throat, "Abe... that's my baby girl... nothing can happen to her, not when everything is starting to look up for us. We've finally started to get along and now that you're back, we can finally start to patch up everything that was wrong with us... now she's been accused of murdering someone! And not just anyone but the queen herself! What are we going to do?" Janine said, slowly making her way up to a yelling panic.

Abe's eyes were steady and calm on Janine as he said, "Our baby girl."

Janine appeared confused, "What?" she asked, her panic forgotten.

"Rose is OUR baby girl, you said she was yours. She's ours." Janine simply stared at him in disbelief thinking that that was the only thing he had paid any attention to while she was panicking. "Anyway, what I was saying was that you shouldn't be freaking out. Rose will be fine. I promise you, Janine Hathaway, that our baby girl will be fine. I swear it to you." Abe finished with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

Janine looked at him in a way that demanded he tell her what he was planning. The two of them had really known each other really well. They could read each other like the back of their own hands and there were often no secrets between the two of them. However, Abe's secrets and mob like schemes were often something that Janine did not care to know anything about.

Knowing that Janine would indeed no care for any details, Abe simply stated, "I've got a plan, Janey. Just trust me, our daughter will be fine." Abe kissed Janine's forehead and left the room with Janine standing in the middle of it completely confused and at loss of ideas of what Abe could possibly be planning in that messed up head of his.

As Abe walked across the land of Court to the holding place of all of those who broke the rules and laws that the moroi would had set up, he passed the ginormous statue that stood outside court and he couldn't help but laugh to himself.

_This is going to be so much fun. _Abe thought to himself as he continued walking and slightly laughing to himself. On the way to the holding cells, to Rose, Abe passed Eddie, one of Rose's close friends he remembered, also one of Abe's allies during this plan of escape for Rose. From a distance, Eddie made eye contact with Abe and they both slightly nodded before Abe was out of Eddie's eyesight.

_Well Court, let's see how well you all can hold up without a queen during this little shindig. _

**How did you guys like that one shot. I know it wasn't very romantic but whatever, I thought you all might have wanted to know what I thought might have gone on right before Rose broke out of the Court. I'll be working on chapter two of Mia and Eddie's story today and posting it later today so you guys can tell me which you would like more. Maybe I'll just do both in different stories. I don't know yet. Anyways tell me what you guys think. Here's my question for the update which I will be doing each time I update: What are you guys planning to be for Halloween? Make sure you answer! I'm gonna be Robin Hood ! I love you all -Sammy**


	4. mia and eddie 2

**Okay guys so onto the second chapter of Eddie and Mia as promised! I know that I promised this would be uploaded yesterday but my computer had to upgrade and all this crap and ugh year so I had to wait until today.**

**So after this chapter let me know if you guys want me to keep this whole story as one shots or if you want me to change it to strictly Eddie and Mia. There is also the option of making an all new Eddie and Mia story and then leaving this one full of one shots. Let me know what you guys think. I love you all ! –Sammy **

Eddie and Mia: chapter two

**Eddie POV**

Honestly, I didn't want to leave Mia in her dorm all alone in the morning but I knew that if I didn't leave then I would definitely be caught by guardians when I left and I would be in for some serious shit with Kirova. Sorry but I am just not really into getting my ass chewed out. When I got back to my room, Rose was waiting outside wearing her usual morning training clothes.

"Hey, Rosie. What's up?" I asked her.

She eyed me up and down and smirked, "I should be asking you that Mr. Come back to your dorm at six in the morning in your pajamas." I blushed despite my internal protests and looked away, unlocking my door and going inside with Rose on my heels.

"I was… with… a friend." I said with a slight pause.

"A friend… riiiight. I sooo totally believe you!" she smirked again and made herself comfy on my bed while I dug through my draws trying to find a shirt to wear today. For a second I turned around to flip her off with my tongue out and we both laughed. "But seriously. Where were you that you're coming back to your room at six in the morning?" she asked.

Quickly, I mentally ran down all of the things that I could say to lie myself out of the situation but then I remembered Mason. Mason would never want me to lie to Rose, not even about something so little. My respect for Mase has always been too high to do something that would go against his wishes. Sighing, I said, "I was with Mia."

Rose looked really confused for a second before she nodded and spoke, "Uhhh… why?" she asked. I tossed my phone over to her after I opened up my texts messages. After a minute she looked back up at me, tossed me my phone and nodded. She completely understood, all of us had been hurting recently. Even Rose had texted me on occasion in the middle of the night because she couldn't sleep but she would never admit it.

**Mia's **POV**: **

Honestly it made me kind of sad when I woke up without Eddie but I knew that he had to leave so that he didn't get in trouble with the guardians or Kirova. My bed felt cold without the warmth of Eddie's body curled up with me. Moroi weren't cold per say but we definitely weren't as warm as dhamphirs are.

When Eddie came to sleep with me last night, my nightmares went right away. I'm not sure why but when Eddie wrapped his arms around me it's like nothing could hurt me, not even the painful memories of being kidnapped, held at gunpoint, or the death of a boy who seemed to be the nicest boy alive. Mason didn't deserve what he got. Nobody really deserved an early death aside from those monster strigoi. Strangely enough, seeing Rose's face while she was raging and had just killed those monsters was almost as scary as seeing the monsters themselves. The look on her face was pure rage and it looked as though she wasn't even herself anymore. She was ready and willing to kill anyone and anything in her way of helping Mason. It was scary. She looked as if she was ready to kill me despite how much and how long she was trained to keep my kind safe. Seeing Rose like that was even more terrifying then being held at gunpoint. Atleast while I was at gunpoint by that crazy man I knew that Rose wouldn't let anything happen to me. When the tables were turned and Rose was looking at me with such rage, she looked lethal and I genuinely feared for my life.

However, despite all of that fear, being in Eddie's arms made everything okay. I fell asleep like a baby and slept peacefully throughout the rest of the night.

I rolled over to look at my purple clock that sat right next to my bed on my bedside table to see it read 11 am. UGH. It was already almost noon. It's a good thing that it was a Saturday. I guess I really did not get much sleep last night aside from when Eddie came over. Yawning, I rolled, practically fell out of bed and onto the ground. When I got enough strength to get up, I grabbed a towel, a pair of bright pink skinny jeans, and a white crop top with the words "Stay Strong" written in the center and went into my bathroom to take a shower.

My shower lasted about 45 minutes, mainly because I spent a lot of time just standing a relaxing in the hot water trying to wipe away the memories of my horrid nightmares. When I got out, I put cocoa butter lotion all over and then got dressed. I added a purple tank top under my crop top so that nobody could see any of my stomach, I didn't want people to think of me like a whore anymore. Right before I left my dorm with my over the shoulder book bag, I applied my foundation and mascara on. I didn't feel like wearing a bunch of makeup today so I went lightly.

The campus was pretty empty for the time of day so I can only assume that everyone's eating or just chilling in their dorms or something. I made my way down to the library with my books so that I could study for our big end of the year tests. When I got there, I noticed that Rose, Lissa, Christian, and Eddie were all sitting at a table talking quietly. I got to the library and sat at a table across the library from them. We might have all been in a pretty horrific experience together, aside from Lissa that is, but I still didn't consider myself a part of their group as I'm sure they did not either. When I sat down at an empty table, I pulled my "Elemental Magic" book out of my bag, I let my mind drift off to Eddie. I know I am being ridiculous, seeing as our night together probably meant nothing to him, but I couldn't help but think of how nice he had been despite how horrible I had been to Lissa and Rose. Eddie had been so nice to me and so sweet, not to mention that he was incredibly hot. Ugh. Stupid Mia. He doesn't like you. You're nothing but a charity case to him. I was a moroi and he was a guardian, which meant it was his job to protect me meaning that when I told him I was scared and couldn't sleep, he only wanted to protect me. It was in his blood. I was being nothing but an idiot.

"Hey Mia! Wanna join us?" I heard someone say. When I turned my head, I noticed it was Lissa and everyone else was smiling invitingly. It took me a second to figure out whether or not I wanted to go over but when I saw Eddie smiling at me, my heart stopped, I had to go over with them. That's exactly what I did. I packed up my stuff and made my way over to their table where I found Rose dragging a chair over for me. I smiled at her and sat down quietly. It was really quiet and awkward for a minute until someone started talking.

"So Mia, watcha been up to? I heard you've been having nightmares?" Christian asked me. I couldn't help but blush and glance at Eddie who looked down guiltily.

Clearing my throat I said, "Uh… yeah I have been… and mainly I've just been studying for my finals." I was still blushing mainly because they were older than me and I know that atleast Rose sees me as a fourteen year old. They probably all thought I was just a helpless little girl who had no business being with them. I was just a charity case.

I felt a hand on my arm, gently resting in a comforting way. It was Lissa. "It's okay to have nightmares, Mia. You went through a tramatic experience." She smiled a little at me.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Rose, Christian, and Eddie nodding. Rose looked at me with a sad look on her face, "As hard as it is for me to admit that the Badass Rose Hathaway has nightmares, but I do too." Eddie mumbled that he did too and reluctantly, Christian did as well. I felt a smile appear on my face and I felt better knowing that they were still freaked out and scared about what had happened.

After a few minutes of talking about random stuff mostly about my exams and about their upcoming field experience, I got up to leave so that I could actually get my much needed studying done.

As I was walking out of the library, I heard someone running to catch up to me.

Eddie.

**Alrighty guys so that was chapter two of Mia and Eddie. Let me know what you guys want me to do. I'll give you the options again: I'll either upload a whole story for Mia and Eddie and keep the one shots as one shots or I can turn the one shots into a Mia and Eddie story. Let me know what you guys think!**

**Question of the day: If you could be any animal, what animal would you be? **

**I would be a tiger!**

**Don't forget to review! I love you all –Sammy **


End file.
